


Красота, мой друг, не вечна

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Harry Potter [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Профессор Снейп по праву считается одним из самых суровых преподавателей в Хогвартсе. Но даже ему бывает не чуждо сочувствие к ученику. Хотя Снейп, разумеется, сделает всё, чтобы сам ученик об этом никогда не узнал...





	1. Старомодная шпаргалка

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик, навеянный песней «Не гордись» (музыка Тофика Кулиева, слова Расула Рзы в переводе Владимира Кафарова). Помимо самой идеи, в тексте фанфика использовано четверостишие из текста песни.
> 
> Песня в исполнении Рашида Бейбутова (на азербайджанском и русском языках):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCoECQISS9Y
> 
> Слова и классический перевод (тот, что в клипе):  
> http://lyricstranslate.com/ru/Rashid-Behbudov-S%C9%99n%C9%99d%C9%99-Qalmaz-lyrics.html

В кабинете зельеварения было мертвенно тихо. Только жужжала муха на окне под потолком да скрипели перья. Профессор обвел взглядом склоненные над партами головы учеников. М-да, не все так радужно, как кажется. Кто-то честно пишет проверочную работу, а кто-то лишь изображает активность… Жалкие уловки. Смотреть противно! А ведь давно уже не первогодки… Могли бы с уважением относиться если не к педагогу, то к предмету!  
  
Тупица Браун, накручивая локон на палец, таращится вверх, на окно – видимо, привлеченная жужжанием мухи. Ну разумеется, чем же еще заниматься во время проверочной работы!    
  
Медленно царапает пергамент перо Уизли. То ли письменные принадлежности у парня дрянные, то ли в мозгах у него изрядные пробелы по части зельеварения… И то и другое, скорее всего.

Лихо летает перо в руке Грейнджер. Ложатся на пергамент ровные четкие строчки. Кто бы сомневался! Вот бы все ученики так истово усваивали новые знания… Хотя нет. Избави нас Мерлин от класса, где все ученики – сплошь такие самонадеянные зануды, как Грейнджер! Пусть уж лучше пялятся на мух, как Браун, и не отличают стиракс от сардоникса, как Уизли.        

Небрежно скользнув взглядом по усердно выводящему абзац за абзацем Гарри Поттеру, профессор некоторое время задумчиво наблюдал за тем, как Гойл, беспрестанно жующий сухарики, украдкой переписывает ответы с пергамента Малфоя. Крэбб сидел с серьезным видом, отложив перо и пергамент на край парты. Он уже переписал эти ответы – благо, Малфой хотя и закончил свою работу раньше всех в классе, но не сдал ее досрочно.

Крэбб и Гойл знали, что профессор видит их жульничество. Знали и то, что он не станет отбирать у них работы и снимать баллы с родного факультета. А также то, что Снейп ни за что не выставит им такую же высокую оценку, как Малфою. Но им было достаточно и самых скромных баллов. Без списывания они не заработали бы и этого.

Малфой рассеянно, почти не глядя на пергамент, чертил что-то, задумчиво косясь на Грейнджер, сидевшую через проход от него. Нашел на кого смотреть… А может, эпиграмму сочиняет?

Улыбнувшись уголком рта, профессор Снейп перевел взгляд на другие парты. Вот Томас вытянул шею, пытаясь подглядеть ответы у сидящей слева Патил. Нашел на кого смотреть (дубль два). Патил пишет торопливо, словно испуганно… Наверняка льет воду, как обычно. Эта девица никак не усвоит разницу между прорицанием и зельями, между болтологией и конкретикой. Она безнадежна. Как, впрочем, и Томас, который не в состоянии запомнить наизусть даже простейшие рецепты зелий.

К слову, отчего бы Томасу не вытянуть шею вправо? Там ведь сидит Паркинсон, а она очень прилежна в зельеварении, хотя талантом к этому искусству совершенно не обладает – в отличие от того же Малфоя, которого она боготворит… Ах, вот оно что! Паркинсон отгородилась от соседа стопкой учебников. Ну и правильно. Не стоит старательному, хотя и бездарному ученику тянуть на буксире еще худшего бездаря – ленивого.  
  
А кто это у нас забился в уголок? Неужели Финниган? А чего такой тихий? Списать не у кого, да? Ну что ж поделать, во время проверочных работ пустая задняя парта перестает быть королевством свободы и ничегонеделания. Хотя, если приглядеться, то Финнигана, в общем-то, не в чем упрекнуть: он бодро черкает что-то на своем пергаменте. Да, пусть не так резво, как Грейнджер, не говоря уже о Малфое. Но по крайней мере, не хуже той же Паркинсон. И даже не хуже Гарри Поттера, если на то пошло. Но с чего бы вдруг? Откуда такое озарение?

Профессор бесшумно подошел к задней парте и навис над Финниганом. Тот отложил перо и навалился грудью на лист пергамента, чем едва ли не вызвал у Снейпа приступ гомерического хохота. Он прячет от педагога свою проверочную работу. От педагога. Свою работу. Которую педагог обязан будет прочесть. М-да…

Профессор отвернулся от Финнигана и посмотрел, как там дела у Паркинсон. Упорства и трудолюбия ей не занимать – любой пуффендуец позавидует! И шпаргалками эта девушка принципиально не балуется. В отличие от некоторых. Может, хоть в этот раз она сумеет набрать больше баллов, чем тот же Поттер? Вот был бы праздник…    
  
Но тут раздался громкий звук школьного колокола. И профессор Снейп, отвернувшись от Паркинсон, резко вытянул руку ладонью вверх по направлению к Финнигану. Тот, насупившись и покраснев, медленно, с неохотой подал ему свой пергамент.

Краем глаза профессор увидел строчку: «Лаванды свет во мраке подземелья» и брезгливо поморщился. Похоже на цитату из средневекового трактата… И откуда только Финниган выкопал подобное старье? Да, лаванда входит в состав зелья от ревматизма, который был ответом на последний, самый трудный вопрос. И ее для этого действительно требуется настаивать в абсолютной темноте. Но к чему отвечать в такой старомодной манере? Неужели нельзя было выписать для шпаргалки что-нибудь посовременнее?

Профессор терпеть не мог лирических цитат из трудов зельеваров древности. Любили, ох как любили в те времена и стихотворные мнемонические правила, и поэтические описания сложнейших химических процессов, и прочую цветистую словесную муть! Но зачем щеголять этими ненужными красивостями в наши дни? И кстати, если уж на то пошло – не «свет лаванды» (лаванда – это же не саламандра какая-нибудь!), а «цвет лаванды», то есть высушенные или свежие соцветия.  

Но тут к профессору Снейпу протянулась рука Паркинсон с листом пергамента, и он позабыл о глупом Финнигане с его старомодной шпаргалкой. Пора было собирать работы.

Вот лист Томаса – исписанный только с одной стороны, да и то едва ли наполовину… Впрочем, большего от него Снейп и не ждал.  
Патил протянула два листа – ну конечно, в один ее разглагольствования не уместить! А толку-то… Все равно как была по успеваемости чуть лучше Крэбба и Гойла, так и осталась.    

Грейнджер тоже протянула два листа. Да что ж такое! Но заглянув в них, профессор понял, что один – это ее работа, а второй – Поттера. Ну, ладно…

Когда Крэбб вручил педагогу два листа – свой и Гойла – Снейп и бровью не повел. Но когда и Малфой сдал два листа, профессор не выдержал и иронично кашлянул. Малфой вздрогнул и торопливо забрал один лист обратно. Профессор недоуменно нахмурился и хотел было наскоро проглядеть текст Малфоя, но тут ему бросился в глаза Уизли, который, скорчившись за партой, торопливо дописывал работу. После колокола. Каков наглец! Преподаватель кинулся к нему, как коршун, и Уизли, отбросив перо, дрожащей рукой протянул ему свой лист…


	2. Засохший лепесток

Профессор Снейп сидел в своем кабинете, склонив голову на руку и уставившись на два листа пергамента, смутно белевшие в полумраке на темно-зеленом сукне столешницы. Рядом с чернильницей возвышалась стопка проверенных работ. Остались только эти два листа… Уже стемнело, но профессор не зажигал свечей. Полумрак постепенно скрывал рисунок на одном листе и столбик стихотворных строчек – на другом. В тишине кабинета раздавалось лишь тихое хмыканье – эхо легкой улыбки, блуждавшей по тонким губам профессора. Воспоминания об уроке, который закончился двойным курьезом – вот этими листами, вдруг отступили перед более давними и гораздо более грустными воспоминаниями…   

Поймав себя на том, что он слишком уж расслабился, в то время как дела не ждут, профессор зажег свечи и принялся за работу. Надо было составить еще один вариант проверочной – для Малфоя и Финнигана, которые должны будут пересдать ее послезавтра. Потому что эти два молодых идиота вручили ему вместо ответов на задания нечто невообразимо лиричное и до неприличия личное.   
  
Малфой, судя по всему, ошибся листом – и оставил свою работу у себя (что вовсе не избавляет его от необходимости пересдавать эту работу, уже с новыми заданиями). А своего педагога он по рассеянности осчастливил… портретом Грейнджер.

Так вот что Малфой там вычерчивал у себя на пергаменте, вот почему он так часто поглядывал на эту гриффиндорскую зазнайку! Ну что ж, сходство с оригиналом у рисунка определенно есть. И характер Грейнджер передан блестяще – скупыми, но точными штрихами, подчеркивающими черты лица. У Малфоя явно имеется художественный талант. Жаль только, что со вкусом в выборе модели у этого юноши большие проблемы…   

Что же касается Финнигана, то этот бездельник вообще не принимался за проверочную работу. На листе были записаны только задания – на ответы у этого парня, как обычно, не хватило мозгов. Мог бы хоть списать у кого-нибудь… Что, даже на это сообразительности не хватило? Или чертова гриффиндорская гордость не позволяет?

А то, что профессор принял за строки из старинного трактата, оказалось явно собственным творением Финнигана. И к зельеварению оно не имело ни малейшего отношения. Снейп, ухмыляясь, перечитал косые, уползающие вверх строчки, написанные угловатым почерком Финнигана:  
  
  
Лаванды свет во мраке подземелья  
Горит, как пламя под котлами с зельем.  
Люблю тебя, как солнце, как луну,  
Тебя, тебя, только тебя одну!    
Но ты не смотришь на мои страданья,  
И не видать с тобою мне свиданья.  
Красива ты, но красота пройдет,  
Не забывай того, кто верно ждет.  


Ну, хоть ритм не хромает, и на том спасибо… А все-таки первые две строчки сильно смахивают на цитату из старинного сборника рецептов. И как он, Снейп, мог забыть, что эту безмозглую Браун зовут Лаванда? Как он вообще мог подумать, что у Финнигана хватит терпения искать в библиотеке старинные сборники рецептов ради шпаргалки к одной-единственной проверочной работе? Да на такой подвиг не способна даже Грейнджер! Впрочем, Грейнджер и не нужны шпаргалки.

А сколько пафоса… «Не забывай того, кто верно ждет». Интересно, надолго ли хватит твоей верности, мальчик? Да что ты вообще знаешь о верности…

Профессор небрежно отшвырнул два листа к общей стопке работ и некоторое время сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла и закрыв глаза. Потом поднялся, взяв со стола подсвечник с тремя горящими свечами. Подошел к книжному шкафу. Осветив полки, вытащил большую, очень старую книгу. Положил ее на стол и раскрыл (от страниц поднялось облачко пыли). Неспешно полистал – и нашел нужное. Примерно на середине между страницами старинного фолианта были заложены лист пергамента и старая колдография. А еще – засохший лепесток когда-то яркой, а ныне поблекшей и выцветшей тигровой лилии.

Осторожно, чтобы не рассыпался в прах и без того хрупкий лепесток, Снейп вытащил лист пергамента из книги и положил перед собой. Это была запись рецепта зелья Мнемосины (для улучшения памяти). Под ним шли беспорядочные, вкривь и вкось начертанные пометки, типа: «Заменить женьшень розмарином? Обойдется почти в 8 раз дешевле. Но тогда увеличить пропорцию в 2,7 раза!»

А в самом низу листка шли стихотворные строчки, выведенные тем же самым четким мелким почерком, каким сейчас заполнялись журналы по предмету зельеварения и административные документы факультета Слизерин. Правда, на этом старом пергаменте почерк был еще не таким уверенным. Местами, особенно в стихотворных строках, у автора словно дрожала рука. А может, он просто подолгу задумывался над каждой новой строчкой своего юношеского стихотворения, идущего от самого сердца…     
  
  
Мое сердце, милый друг, у тебя в плену.  
Почему не хочешь ты на меня взглянуть?  
Ты капризна и беспечна, но не забывай:  
Красота, мой друг, не вечна, ею не играй.      
  
  
Снейп вытащил из книги колдографию и задумчиво посмотрел на нее. На залитых солнцем широких ступенях парадного входа Хогвартса сидели двое подростков. Тощий носатый мальчишка с длинными темными волосами, нервно сцепив руки, исподлобья смотрел в объектив, но в глазах у него светилась затаенная радость. Девочка с пышными рыжими волосами держала в руке огромную тигровую лилию и широко улыбалась, поблескивая белоснежными зубами. Ее зеленые глаза искрились от счастья. Мальчишка на секунду потупился, а девочка задорно тряхнула огненной гривой волос. Потом они, не сговариваясь, посмотрели друг на друга – и беспричинно рассмеялись.    
  
Профессор долго глядел на них. Потом произнес неслышно, одними губами: «Красота, мой друг, не вечна…» И бережно убрал колдографию обратно в книгу. Положил туда же, между страниц, старый лист пергамента. Взяв двумя пальцами, подержал на весу безжизненно-коричневый лепесток лилии – и осторожно опустил его поверх колдографии и пергамента. Затем захлопнул книгу и убрал ее обратно в шкаф.


	3. Мужская солидарность

Общение с Хагридом бывало порой еще более невыносимым, чем с Дамблдором. Директор заводил долгие разговоры с коллегами исключительно по делу, хотя иногда доводил окружающих до белого каления своей придирчивостью. Хагрид, который любил поговорить не меньше директора, напротив, обожал перескакивать с темы на тему, нимало не заботясь о том, насколько это интересно собеседнику. 

Логика его переходов от темы к теме оставалась для профессора Снейпа загадкой. Вот, например, сегодня, зайдя к нему в хижину за обещанной порцией волос из гривы единорога, профессор был вынужден выслушать восторженный отчет о состоянии здоровья новорожденного фестрала, пламенную критику последнего указа Скримджера и подробное расписание занятий по уходу за магическими существами у пуффендуйцев. Причем всё это в версии Хагрида казалось каким-то таинственным образом связанным друг с другом. 

Неудивительно, что профессор Снейп этим утром был страшно раздражен. В его распаленном воображении министр магии верхом на фестрале толкал речь перед пуффендуйцами. И это была довольно мерзкая картина. 

Бережно прижимая к животу большую банку, наполненную волосами единорога (мадам Помфри заказала очередную партию целебных бинтов, пропитанных настоем этого редкого компонента), Снейп неспешно шел от хижины Хагрида к замку. Хорошо, что сегодня выходной! Остается только убрать в шкаф ценный ингредиент, за который было заплачено сорока минутами непрерывной пытки в виде беседы с Хагридом – и всё, до утра понедельника он, преподаватель Хогвартса Северус Снейп, абсолютно свободен. 

Вопросы для завтрашней проверочной работы (она будет проведена только для Малфоя и Финнигана) написаны еще вчера. Работы всех остальных учеников тоже проверены еще с вечера. Сегодня можно почитать что-нибудь для души – например, «Сочинения зельевара» незабвенного Арсениуса Джиггера. А после можно сварить что-нибудь – опять же, для собственного удовольствия. В смысле, не для школы, а на продажу. Зелье от ревматизма, к примеру. Оно быстрое в приготовлении и всегда пользуется большим спросом, а в сентябре как раз созревает его основной компонент – полынь. Сушеная все-таки не имеет такой силы, как свежая… 

Занятый своими мыслями, Снейп не сразу расслышал за стеной высоких, ровно подстриженных кустов можжевельника два тихих голоса. Это была идущая вдоль теплиц узкая аллея, обсаженная почти сплошным забором из высоких кустов, за которыми скрывались небольшие лужайки со скамейками, крохотными фонтанчиками и прочими приятными парковыми мелочами для отдыха студентов. Сейчас, в теплые сентябрьские дни, тут бывало много учеников, которые приходили сюда с учебниками – позаниматься на свежем воздухе. Однако тем двум, беседу которых он нечаянно подслушал, было явно не до учебы. Снейп собирался было пройти мимо, но прозвучала интересная фамилия – и он невольно замедлил шаг… 

\- А как же Финниган? – запинаясь, спросил мужской голос. По тону явственно ощущалось, что младшего из братьев Уизли сейчас обуревают противоречивые чувства.

\- Симус? А при чем тут он? – с притворным недоумением отозвался нежный женский голос. Если бы существовало заклинание, способное превращать звуки в материальные предметы, то голос Лаванды Браун можно было бы мазать на хлеб вместо меда. 

\- Ну… Вы же с ним вроде как… дружите, – Рон явно жалел о том, что затронул эту тему. Голос его звучал как-то обреченно.

\- Да, вот именно что дружим. И что здесь такого? – теперь голос Лаванды лился сладчайшим ликером. – Но с тобой, Ронни, у меня совсем другое! Понимаешь? 

Рон смущенно кашлянул и начал было:

\- Но ты же ему нравишься…

Однако Лаванда решительно перебила его, буквально растекаясь сахарным сиропом:

\- А мне нравишься ты, дурачок…

Рон успел только придушенно сказать:

\- Ты мне то… 

И голос его прервался. Снейп без труда понял, почему – Лаванда явно перешла в наступление. Он фыркнул и прибавил шагу. 

Остаток пути до подземелий профессор шел в такой глубокой задумчивости, что чуть не выронил банку с волосами единорога. Войдя к себе, он первым делом убрал это драгоценное приобретение в шкаф для компонентов. Затем сел за стол, взял лист, на котором были записаны вопросы для завтрашней проверочной работы, и пробежался взглядом по строчкам. 

Первый вопрос: «Особенности процесса сбора ядовитого плюща и его дальнейшей заготовки». Второй вопрос: «Магические и лечебные свойства шерла (черного турмалина) как компонента зелий». И третий вопрос, самый сложный: «Рецепт зелья от бессонницы и особенности употребления этого зелья». 

Что ж, Малфою все это будет вполне по силам. Чего никак не скажешь о Финнигане... Вот пусть Малфою и достанется этот вариант.

Финниган – ирландец, не так ли? Ирландия, Ирландия… Ну-ка, что у нас там? 

Профессор подумал немного, потом взял чистый лист пергамента, придвинул чернильницу и принялся за дело. Очень скоро у него был готов еще один вариант проверочной работы. Первый вопрос: «Разница в свойствах таких компонентов зелий, как трехлистный и четырехлистный клевер». Второй вопрос: «Правила сбора дубовых листьев на Самайн». Третий вопрос: «Рецепт зелья для отмены действия гейса (зарока)». 

Уж это-то все Финниган, как сын ирландской ведьмы, должен знать как свои пять пальцев. Если он не знает даже этого – что ж, сам виноват. Он, Снейп, сделал все, что мог, для этого глупого мальчишки. 

Но мальчишка никогда не узнает, что профессор сделал это не только и не столько ради него самого, а в память об одном засохшем лепестке лилии… 

2017


End file.
